Ugly Sunrise
by OddBerry
Summary: Uglies/Twilight crossover. The mind-rain has changed the world drastically by making everyone aware of the world around them. But the vampires, who used to be able to hide so easily, now feel threatened by the human’s new break-through.
1. Chapter 1

**Uglies/Twilight crossover **

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do not own Uglies or Twilight.**

**Chapter 1**

The sky was the colour of cat vomit. The pinks and oranges meshed in a way only high-altitude winds or a cat's gag reflexes could create. Marisa laid in the grass staring up at the sky, absorbing the beauty of nature and the joy of a clean get-away.

After the mind-rain Marisa's city had tried to reconnect with its Rusty roots, its super-hero in the sky worshipping roots. Before the oil-bug her city had been an important centre for a certain religion. The city was the home of the president of the faith and many beautiful paintings and buildings were made there to commemorate this. Of course the explosion had destroyed most of these, leaving crumbling ruins of a Rusty past. The city had mostly tried to forget about them before, setting up a society like the rest of the world. An operation had been invented soon after the apocalypse and was used in every city. The operation changed everything, destroying people's differences by making them all beautiful, calling those who had gotten the operation Pretties, but also making them easy for the authorities to control. But you had to wait until you were sixteen until you were allowed to be changed and were called Ugly regardless of your appearance. The mind-rain changed all that, exposing the truth of the operation and passing out the cure for a pretty-mind. Now all the cities throughout the world had to start fresh, with their own thoughts in their heads, and build a new society. For Marisa's city that meant building churches, studying ancient texts and singing in Latin.

Just as it was back in Pretty-time though, all those under sixteen were still stuck with the boring jobs. Marisa had escaped a particularly tedious cleaning task where she would have to systematically organize all the books. The texts were deemed so sacred that no cleaning-bot would be allowed to touch them. But that rule didn't stop Marisa from putting up a hologram around the bot and letting it complete the pointless task. As long as no one touched it she would never be discovered. Just to be sure she left a spy-cam in the room and had her eye-screen set to her feed so she could see if anyone was coming. Marisa was thankful that her city still allowed eye-screens, infrared vision and skintenna because it made tricks much easier to pull off. Most of the other operations, the appearance changing ones, had been forbidden in her city because they "destroyed god's vision", leaving everyone in the city ugly but connected.

The sun had almost set by now, pulling the warm colours along with it. As darkness set and stars emerged Marisa flexed her finger and checked her eye screen. It was 8:09 and her bot had almost finished it's job. Marisa stood up, shook the grass off her body and was beginning to head indoors when she heard a rustling in the forest behind her. She figured it was just an animal but for some reason she felt like she should check anyways. Her infrared vision was activated and the forest turned into a screen of blue blobs. No where could she see orange or yellow that signalled a living creature. She had almost blamed her imagination when one of the blobs moved. It moved much too decidedly to be a tree swaying in the wind or any other sort of random motion. Marisa knew of no living creature that could survive being that cold. But what climbed through the trees into the clearing was far more spectacular then Marisa could have imagined.

**I wonder what it could be ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was a boy, with pale skin and bronze hair, that emerged from the trees. He had the perfect beauty of a Pretty but somehow he was… different. His youthful face seemed to hold the wisdom of a thousand years and his amber eyes glowed with interest, unlike Pretty eyes which only shone vanity.

"Nice surge." Marisa finally managed to say.

He raised his right eyebrow and mumbled "Umm, thanks."

Marisa felt as if the boy was searching her face for something that wasn't there. She wondered if he had mistaken her for someone else.

"So," she said awkwardly trying to break the extended silence. "What are you doing all the way out here?" The closest city to here was hours away, even in a hovercar.

"Air balloon troubles," he spat out all too quickly, then a gorgeous smirk crossed his face "There seems to be a height limit on those things, after you reach that who knows where you'll end up."

"Are you alright? Was there anyone else in the balloon? What's your name? Do you need me to find someone who will help you get home?" Marisa rambled out all in one breath.

Somehow he followed, with the smirk still planted on his face "Actually, you need my help. And my name is Edward. Edward Cullen."

The situation was becoming far too bizarre for Marisa, "Well, _Edward,_ I'm going back inside now. If you want a hovercar I can find a priest who will lend one to you."

"A hoverbroad will do just fine, I'm sure you own one, and make sure to pick up a water-purifier and some dehydrated food you like."

"Excuse me?"

"Well I don't want you to be hungry on our trip."

"I don't remember agreeing to any trip. I just met you and my home is here."

"Is it really? Don't tell me you aren't up for a little adventure."

Marisa thought about Edward's question. She had dreamt about escaping her city for as long as she could remember and now here was her chance, in the form of a beautiful boy, and she was turning it down.

"How much food should I bring?" Marisa sighed, giving into her heart instead of her conscience.

"Two weeks worth should be plenty." Edward's smirk morphed into a crooked grin. "And you better hurry up your dorm supervisor is almost finished her break."

"How did you know th-"

"Go!"

****

Is Tally going to be in this story? Honestly I don't know yet. She won't be a major character but I might be able to work in a cameo appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

The hoverboard's magnetic signal was beginning to weaken; Marisa and Edward were getting close to the border. She picked up the board in her arms and felt it grow heavy as she continued walking. The little green light at the front of the board flickered and then went out. Marisa dropped the hoverbord, which was now as lifeless as a rock, and ran yelling, "FREEDOM!" at the top of her lungs. She threw herself to the ground in front of Edward, tears of feeling flowing down her cheeks.

"If only all chains were so easily broken." he said, with a bitter smile upon his face.

Marisa continued to laugh and cry, she hadn't even realized how desperately she wanted this. She was always looking beyond the walls of her city knowing that there must be something greater but never had she believed that she would escape. All those years of longing had been passively buried deep inside of her and were just coming out now. Finally she calmed down as the adrenaline rush faded and reality took its place. She scooped up the neglected hoverborad, and looked at Edward.

"What now?"

He smirked and motioned for her to climb on his back.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Marisa replied impatiently.

Edward just shook his head. Marisa sighed and climbed on. She noticed that, while his skin was icy cold, it wasn't uncomfortable. Marisa wrapped her arms tightly around Edward's shoulders and he broke into a run which rivalled a hovercar.

They reached the top of a small hill just as the moon sunk below the tree line. Marisa slipped off Edward's back and dug through her rucksack, pulling out the water purifier and an assortment of dehydrated food.

"What kind would you like?" She asked him, "I've got VegieNoods, Spagbol and PadThai."

Edward turned up his nose in disgust and replied "No thanks"

"This really isn't the time to be picky."

"I'm just not hungry."

Marisa sighed, Edward was certainly becoming irritable. She stood up, water purifier in hand.

"Well, I'm going to collect some water from the river." Marisa pointed at a stream below the hill. She was looking Edward in the eyes now and their colour caught her attention. Had they become darker? Maybe it was just the lighting but what was this evening a liquid amber was darkening into a deep brown.

"I've got to… go get something." Edward mumbled, looking away. "Don't wait up for me, I might take awhile." He turned in the opposite direction and ran towards the forest. Marisa thought it was odd but hadn't this whole night been? She stumbled down the hill to the waterfront and filled her water purifier. The machine pulled an entire spoonful of gunk out of the seemingly clean river-water. Marisa stuck out her tongue. It was amazing, and gross, that nature could hide so much beneath its appearance. Marisa ripped open the bag of her selected dehydrated food, marked SpagBol, with her teeth and poured the contents into her water purifier. The machine pinged just as the golden rays of sun poked out of the ground. Marisa had never seen a true sunrise, one just in nature with no man-made objects obstructing it. And just as she did for the sunset last night, she laid back and absorbed the beauty of nature and the joy of freedom, but in a way profoundly deeper then she could have ever imaged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The last star had faded and the sun's golden rays reached all corners of the sky; it was morning. Marisa knew she was going to have to sleep during daylight hours but her body's clock was working against being nocturnal. She sat up in her sleeping bag and called her spy cam Iggy over. Marisa had sent it to follow her and Edward because she always liked to record her tricks. Doing so might seem dangerous but Marisa had given Iggy Artificial Intelligence far beyond the legal limit. It would only respond to her no matter how much it had been tampered with. Being the top computer engineer student and a trickster certainly had it's advantages. But for the time being there was no upgrade that would allow Iggy to fly as fast as Edward so it missed most of the journey. Iggy was able to find its way to Marisa though about an hour after she stopped.

Marisa downloaded the footage Iggy caught on its journey and figured out how far she had travelled. The map of the world appeared on her eye screen, with her current position and city marked. The distance Edward ran in such a short amount of time was incredible. Marisa was right, he was no ordinary Pretty. She opened a window to the interweb in her eye screen and uploaded a search engine. Marisa thought of all the unusual traits Edward possessed and entered them into a news search. Only two feeds appeared, one kicked a few days ago about scientists beginning to experiment with iris colour and emotions, the other kicked a month ago showing debates between cities who hoped to reinstate the Olympics. Nothing about the cold skin or inhuman speed. No clique, operation or research were publicly producing these traits. Maybe Edward was a city's secret, maybe he was part of a special police? Marisa had learnt about Specials in her history class after the mind-rain had revealed them but those Specials tried to contain the world not free people from it.

Thinking back to that class made Marisa remember some cultural oddities of the Rusties. In order to explain what they didn't know, teach a lesson or for entertainment, Rusties would invent legends. While ancient history class never discussed these stories in depth, the teacher did mention that many myths contained various creatures with superhuman abilities. Feeling a bit silly, but realizing she had nothing to lose, Marisa thought of the same characteristics she had before but under folklore.

Vampires appeared at the top of Marisa's eye screen and she opened the feed. Violent movie clips and gruesome images blurred through her vision. A piece of text from a fairytale flicked by next and Marisa read it like a checklist: Pale, check; cold skin, check; inhuman strength, check; fear of sunlight, maybe; thirst for human blood, not check? Marisa felt the colour from her face drain as she read the last point. Was Edward a dangerous monster? She continued to look through the images and found a range of portrayals, there were suave cloaked figures juxtaposed with decaying zombie-like creatures. Marisa felt a sense of paranoia rise through her. She looked to her hoverboard and then to the river. She could run away but she had no where to go, there was no way she could head back to her city on foot. Marisa took a deep breath and organized her thoughts logically. Vampires were a Rusty fantasy, and if Edward wanted to drink her blood he wouldn't have taken her to the middle of nowhere and leave her, he would have bitten her the second they were out of sight of the city. And he said she needed his help, though Marisa still didn't know what that meant. Edward must be some city's invention, Marisa reasoned, but something in her mind knew that wasn't true. Desperately trying to ignore that voice, Marisa fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. And Non-Canon pairings? I'm writing the story one chapter at a time so I can't make any promises but the focus of this story definately is not romance... So I'm going to say probably not.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_The room was cramped with beds, all lying so close you could hardly pass through them. Not that many people would, even the nurses avoided the room only entering with heavy gauze masks. He didn't blame them, the disease feasted on the young and could kill in hours. There wasn't a person over thirty in the room except for the women at the edge of his bed, stroking his sweat-soaked hair. She was sick too and he could feel the heat off her fevered hands. "Everything is going to be alright." She repeated. He knew she was lying, he always knew when people lied. She leaned over and kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes and slept for the last time. _

"I know what you are." Marisa had just awoken and wasn't thinking clearly. She held her grogginess responsible for her boldness.

"Where have I heard this before?" Edward chuckled, "Let me guess. Result of a radio-active spider bite?"

Marisa looked at him quizzically, Edward seemed to have endless inside jokes with himself. "A different kind of bite." His face grew serious. She continued, "Something a bit more human. You are a vampire."

Edward became tense and he was thinking so hard Marisa could see the inner argument he was having with himself. Should he lie or come clean? Honestly won the battle as he soon sighed and said "I guess I was going to have to tell you sooner or later, though I was hoping for later. Yes, I am a vampire."

"Are you going to eat me?"

Edward burst into laughter, "Where did you get _that_ idea?"

"Have you seen the feed on vampires?"

"Oh, well, don't believe everything you read. A lot of that is old Rusty junk." he said calming down, "I don't eat human."

"What about that whole thirst-for-human-blood thing?"

"It… exists, but there are ways around it. Some vampires still eat human though most have joined the movement."

"Movement?"

He nodded, "My father started it. We're vegetarian vampires, we eat animals."

Marisa stuck-out her tongue, the idea of eating animals disgusted her even though she was relived she wasn't on the menu.

Edward smirked at her reaction, "It's amazing what changes in 300 years."

Marisa glanced up at him, confused. He sighed and replied "The normal rules of mortality don't apply to vampires. I've been seventeen for about 460 years."

Marisa only nodded to this. After hearing a certain amount of impossibility nothing fazes you. "You said I needed your help. What did you mean by that?" Marisa asked, but Edward was already at her hoverboard folding it up from solar-collecting mode.

"We have to keep moving, we can't be late."

"Late for what?"

Edward shook his head. "There's enough metal in that river for us to ride the board part of the way." He pushed the broad towards her, "Climb on."

"No way. Not until you tell me what we can't be late for."

Edward groaned "We can't be late for the Volturis"

"The _what?"_

"That wasn't part of your ultimatum. I only had to tell you what, not explain." It was clear that Edward was not in the fighting mood.

Marisa rolled her eyes, "Fine, but you better tell me later." She pushed the hoverboard into the river and signalled Iggy to fly into her rucksack. Both her and Edward climbed on the board and flew along the dark water.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_His eyes opened. He looked up at white ceiling. Something was different he knew and it took him awhile to realize what. He was awake but not alive. His heart no longer beat, blood no longer flowed thorough his veins. Everything hurt, he had to leave. He stumbled towards the door, and tried to open it. Instead the door ripped clear off its hinges. He moved towards the opening to the outdoors. Everything was so clear that it was painful. The sun's rays felt like daggers in his eyes, the call of a bird like a piercing siren, the wind like a million needles across his skin but worst of all was the smell. His scent was so complex that he felt like he could smell the entire history of that single spot. Overwhelmed he collapsed on the grass but he was unable to escape into sleep. _

"I need you to stay here." Edward demanded. They were in a forest now with a clearing just outside the tree line.

"Why?" Marisa asked, looking to the sky. Through the trees she could still see the bright stars and she knew that there was at least a few hours before sunrise.

"Please, just stay. And stay hidden. I'll be back soon." Edward left towards the clearing. Marisa rolled her eyes and slumped down against a tree trunk. She reached into her rucksack and pulled out her spycam.

"Alright Iggy, stealth mode." The robot flickered its lights in recognition. Marisa smiled, "Follow Edward and film what he is doing. But remember the most important thing is that he doesn't see you." The little spycam took off in Edward's direction, staying low in the tall grass. Marisa flexed her finger and her eye screen crossed her vision. For awhile all she could see were blades of grass but soon two figures clearly stood in the frame. One was Edward and the other look like a vampire but darker somehow. Her audio signal picked up and she listened in on their conversation.

"Whatever you are doing Edward, I need you to stop."

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"You can't lie to me Edward. I know you have a human with you, I can _smell_ it."

"I recently went through a human settlement."

"Whatever, just return her to wherever she came from. We don't want a repeat of last time do we?" Edward winced, the other boy smiled. "See this is why I like talking to you Edward, its just so… easy."

"Yeah well, talking to you is a real picnic too." Edward replied sarcastically.

"I haven't told anyone that I saw you coming. The boss knows nothing, so I suggest you stop before he does because as much as I hate you we still have history."

"Of course, Jacob."

********

Thanks for the reviews everyone. But please have a little patience, the whereabouts of all the characters will be revealed. I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_At first there was just two, a father and his son. Soon they were join by a mother, a wife, who was able to live her life in death. The princess came next, her ego intact, but later she played angel to an innocent bear. Afterwards was a pixie and her forgotten past joined by the charismatic Major. Together they were a family. _

"Why did you leave?" Marisa asked when Edward returned. She played ignorant to see how much he would tell her.

"I just had to." Edward grumbled. Marisa peered round his shoulder, Iggy was coming back at full speed! Edward reached out his hand and snatched the little spycam mid-flight. Marisa smacked her head, so much for stealth-mode. "What have we here?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"You can't honestly expect me to not spy on you when you don't tell me anything."

"I can't?" his eyebrow held the same position.

Marisa's eyes narrowed, "No, I left my entire life to join you on this adventure so I expect you to tell me what's going on!" her voice grew quiet, "That boy, he had something to do with the Volturi. Didn't he?"

Edward sighed, "Yes, he did."

"He looked different. Like a vampire, but not quite."

"He is different." Edward looked to the sky, "Like all of us he wasn't always a vampire. But instead of being human he was something else." He settled his eyes on Marisa, "Do you know what a werewolf is?"

She shook her head, "My knowledge of mythical creatures is limited."

"Werewolves can take the form of either human or wolf. They are extremely powerful and vampires' mortal enemy. At least they were before the Collapse. When the world began to fall apart both vampires and werewolves feared their own demise. We decided that it was better to live with those you hate then die. To become more versatile some werewolves got bitten. They have some of the powers from both vampires and werewolves, though they were weakened slightly from the conflicting energies. Some even died."

"Wow, and Jacob is one of those, umm, werepires?"

Edward laughed, "That's a good name for them. And yes, he is."

"Is that way he hates you? Because you're a vampire?"

"Partially…" Edward looked as though he was going to finish the thought but instead silence followed.

"He also said you guys have history." Marisa began. Edward tensed. She continued, "I don't know anything about your past, you mentioned your father earlier. Do you have any other family?"

He seemed relived. "Yeah, a big one actually. Carlisle, he's my father, took us in. We were all either humans that didn't have a chance to live life or vampires wandering alone. Our mother is Esme and then I have two sisters, Rosalie and Alice, and two brothers, Jasper and Emmett."

"That's so nice."

"What about your family?"

Marisa sighed, " I don't have much of one. Population control made it so I was my parents only child. Then when I was nine I moved away from them, in my city that's when kids move into dorms. After the mind-rain my mother decided that she never really wanted children, that she only had me because of the lesions in her brain. I haven't seen her since."

Edward only nodded. Marisa couldn't believe what she was telling him. Never before had she shared this information with another person and yet she didn't feel weird about it. Somehow confiding in Edward, someone who had only just met, was the right thing to do. Maybe it was because he told her some of his secrets. He trusted her so she felt safe trusting him.

"But the mind-rain also did some good." Marisa continued, "I finally got to truly meet my father. People are not themselves when they are Pretty, and I'm happy I was able to see his real self that the lesions hid when I was a child."

Edward smiled at Marisa and then reached over and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad." he whispered into her ear. Even though she could feel the icy coolness of his touch, Marisa had never felt warmer.

**Does anyone know the actual order the Cullens joined the family? I know Edward came first, then Esme and Rosalie came before Emmett and  
Alice before Jasper but I'm not sure in which exact order. Wikipedia is being less then informative and I don't feel like rereading the books just for this one fact lol. So any help would be awesome. Thx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" _

"_What a stupid lamb." _

"_What a sick, masochistic lion." _

- Twilight pg.274

The sun was setting over the forest where Marisa had attempted to sleep. Plagued by insomnia she had reviewed the tape of Jacob and Edward countless times. She memorized every look, word and feeling the passed between the two. Most of it she didn't understand but there was a topic that seemed to bother Edward that was somehow related to her. Marisa looked to the salmon-coloured sky as she planned her strategy for getting the information out of Edward. It was going to be uncomfortable but it had to be done.

"What happened last time?" Marisa asked as Edward returned. She had tried to devise complicated plans on how to manipulate the information from Edward but had finally decided that the blunt approach was the most honest way and he deserved that.

"Huh?" His eyes were darkening again and he look on edge, like someone who had denied their morning coffee.

Marisa opened her eye screen and wiggled her fingers in the correct order to make the screen go into projection-mode. "Whatever, just return her to wherever she came from. We don't want a repeat of last time do we?" the Jacob on the screen repeated.

"Ah, that last time." was all Edward mumbled.

A long silence pierced the air as Marisa waited for Edward to finish his thought. When it was obvious that he was going to say anymore Marisa asked, "There was a girl, wasn't there?"

"Yes." Edward nodded slowly, looking at the ground.

"What was the bad thing that happened to her?"

Edward looked up to Marisa, "The only bad thing that happened to her was that she met me. That's already happened to you so don't be worried." He was trying to hide his guilt and sadness but Marisa could see it overpowering him through his eyes.

"There has got to be more then that." Marisa didn't want to continue after seeing the reaction from Edward but she felt she must, for her own safety and to help her understand him better. Once again a silence spread between them. "Was she pretty?"

"Visually she was pretty but not remarkable. Her soul though was breathtaking." He looked right at Marisa and realized she wasn't going to stop until she had the full story. Edward sighed and took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Her name was Bella Swan," he began "I met her about 350 years ago. My family and I were living in a town called Forks and trying to fit in with the rest of the humans. So my sisters and brothers and I all went to school. Back then you still lived at home when you were educated. I felt like I didn't need anything more in my life, that love just wasn't for me. But she changed all that. I tried to avoid her but it was impossible. As things progressed it felt like for the first time I could actually see the world. I was in darkness for so long that the light was blinding. There were a few upsets but other then that we lived a relatively happy existence. Of course she wanted to be a vampire as well but I wouldn't turn her into one. You humans don't understand what a beautiful thing age is, you always run away from it. But to learn, to grow, to _change_ is the most wonderful thing in the world. Vampires don't change, we remain static, frozen in the flow of time. It would be selfish of me to change her and I loved her so much that I couldn't bear the thought of her trapped. We were married and I lived with her until the day she died from human mortality."

Marisa nodded, slowly taking in the information, "And what Jacob said about repeating."

Edward shook his head, "He only said that because he doesn't understand. Jacob hates me because he loved Bella too. But it was different. While Jacob truly cared about her he eventually moved on and fell in love with someone else. But that's it for me. Bella is my one and only love."

Marisa couldn't help but smile. She had no idea Edward was so sentimental. This boy was definitely full of surprises. Marisa felt compelled to hug him the same way he had held her the night before. She wrapped her arms around him and said nothing, because no words could properly capture the emotion of that moment.

**I know most Twilight fans want Bella to become a vampire but, to me at least, if Edward didn't want her to change it must have been for a reason. A good reason. Also while Marisa shares a lot of erm... qualities with Bella they are different people and mean something different to Edward. And okay I know this chapter was a little fluffy but even vampires deserve some fluff. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … …… … … … …… … … … …… … …

"Wake up, we're here."

Marisa lazily open her eyes as she had fallen asleep on Edward's back during their travels. She looked at the scenery that surrounded her. Were those… huts? The wooden structures around her resembled the pre-rusty houses that she learned about in ancient history.

"Vampires live in _those?_"

Edward let out a suppressed chuckle, "Not exactly." As soon as he finished his sentence a spear flew towards Edward's head. He caught it centimetres away from his skull and crushed the spear with one hand allowing the pieces to fall on the ground. Edward and Marisa turned to look at the source of the spear. Standing behind them was a group of men, all carrying weapons of spears and bows except for the one in front, still in throwing position. They wore tattered handmade clothing. None of them had shaven and they were all dirty. Who were these people? Marisa felt like she had just walked into a history textbook.

"Sārig. Plese habban merci. Dōn nought etan ūs." the man who had through the spear said, though he was still frozen, his eyes wild with fear. Marisa looked to the rest of the group and noticed their faces all held the same fear and awe and their eyes were fixed on Edward. Marisa wondered if they had even noticed her presence. After a minute of tension filled silence the man recognized Edward did not understand what he was saying and motioned for them to follow him. He lead them through rows of huts and they passed women sweeping floor and tending to fires all with children at their ankles and on their hips. There was men too, pushing wooden carts filled with vegetables and pulling along animals such as donkeys. Marisa couldn't believe how much wood they used in this village, everything was made of trees. It was like they had their own society completely separate from Marisa's high-tech world of hoverboards, toothpaste pills and medspray. As the parade of Edward, Marisa and the group of hunter men walked past all the villagers stopped and silently watched the fleet of people. Their faces all showed fearful anticipation and pity. The emotion of the crowd scared Marisa so she reached out to grab Edward's hand. He squeezed her hand tightly as they were lead through the winding maze of the village.

********

Thanks for the timeline info guys, I'm surprised I got it right lol. So the language the man spoke was Old English which doesn't really make any sense... I actually wanted them to speak Latin but no internet translator gave me the right words (example: I trying to translate the word Sorry and when I put the "Latin" word back through the translator to check it gave me "sorrel"... which is either a type of plant or a horse.) Anyways I wrote this chapter when I was suppose to be working ;) so it's a little short. There should be more on the way though.


End file.
